


Fleeting Moments

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These fleeting moments are all they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



> I really enjoyed writing these microfics; I love the dynamic between the two of them and I enjoyed exploring twenty possible scenarios. Enjoy!

_01\. Anger_  
It surprises Laura that she is devoid of anger toward Lee for his deception; she feels sad for him, so sad that he would use her to further his righteous cause. 

_02\. Blood_  
Cottle has taken so much blood that she’s weak and light-headed; Lee escorts her slowly back to her shuttle, and Laura is once again reminded that she can always count on her Captain Apollo. 

_03\. Comfort_   
When they discover that Commander Adama has been shot, they hold hands through the bars, seeking what little comfort they can find. 

_04\. Disappointed_  
“Not here, not now,” Laura urges, hearing his disappointed sigh when she pulls his hand from beneath her skirt. 

_05\. Election_  
“I tried to steal an election and I was caught,” Laura admits glumly to Apollo, “so do you wanna get drunk and frak me ‘til I forget that Baltar is our new president?”

_06\. Fight_  
Laura resolutely gives in: she can’t fight her feelings for Lee anymore, not when she’s fighting so frakking hard for her life. 

_07\. Grief_  
Kara is gone, and Lee can feel that Laura has gone too; he writes their names on a piece of scrap paper and tucks it into his jacket, close to his heart.

_08\. Handcuffs_  
A war is raging on around them and the commander is fighting for his life, but Laura’s mind continues to imagine scenarios involving a naked Apollo and a pair of handcuffs. 

_09\. Intimate_  
He gingerly brushes a smudge of dirt from her cheek, his palm lingering against her face in an act so tender and intimate that Laura catches her breath. 

_010\. Kinky_  
He smirks when she whispers in his ear what she wants him to do to her; he’s relatively certain the two of them will fit quite nicely in the cockpit of the viper labeled “Husker.”

_011\. Liquor_  
When he shows up at her tent on New Caprica, Laura can tell he’s been drinking—he only ever comes to her with liquor on his breath, and she wonders which demons he’s chasing with booze and sex. 

_012\. Memories_  
When Bill gently pushes inside of her, Laura can’t help but remember the way his son used to frak her with rough, insistent abandon. 

_013\. New Caprica_  
She makes love to him under the New Caprican sky, hoping to forget. 

_014\. Opportunity_  
There’s no one in this corridor, and so Laura seizes the opportunity to pinch Apollo’s ass as she passes him. 

_015\. President_  
Laura isn’t convinced that Lee will be any better of a president than she was, but he will at least be able to make decisions without being distracted by the life draining out of him. 

_016\. Religion_  
“Oh, gods,” he groans, running his hands up her bare legs for the first time; he’s not much for religion, but these legs might just make a believer out of him. 

_017\. Sinner_  
She’s committed a lot of sin in her life, but she’ll never do anything worse than love a father and his son at the same time. 

_018\. Time_  
He wants years, decades, millennia with her—each fleeting moment is never enough, but it’s all the time they have. 

_019\. Viper_  
“I can’t stop thinking about what it might be like to ride you in the cockpit of your viper.”

_020\. Youth_  
He’s so godsdamn young, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting him—or having him. 

\---


End file.
